The proposed research is aimed toward the cytochemical localization of enzymes in various parasitic helminths. This investigation will attempt to explain certain basic physiological processes such as digestion, tissue and organ formation, roles of various organelles in these processes, and other aspects of host-parasite interrelationships. Additionally, techniques devised for vertebrate tissues will be evaluated on the basis of their applicability and reliability to helminth tissues.